


Witches Aboard

by facethestrange



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pirates, rated T for alcohol just to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: The Dread Pirates Ogg and Weatherwax.
Relationships: Gytha "Nanny" Ogg & Esmerelda "Granny" Weatherwax
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Witches Aboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dakeyras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakeyras/gifts).




End file.
